Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a memory package and a method of operating the same and, more particularly, to a multi-chip package performing a code access memory (CAM) read operation and a method of operating the same.
In order to operate memory packages, power must be supplied to the memory packages.
When power is supplied, a firmware is first loaded into a controller, and then a booting process is performed. Here, the firmware is read from a memory chip if the firmware is stored in the memory chip.
Meanwhile, recent semiconductor memory devices use CAM instead of a fuse. In order to operate the memory chip, a CAM read operation is performed.
Accordingly, the CAM read operation may be first performed in the memory chip during a booting process.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating the CAM read operation of a known multi-chip package.
Referring to FIG. 1, the CAM read operation of the known multi-chip package is described below.
Power is supplied to the package at step S11. A command, instructing the execution of the CAM read operation is inputted to a memory chip at step S12.
The CAM read operation is performed in response to the command at step S13.
In the case of multi-chip packages such as DDP (Dual Die Package), QDP (Quad Die Package), and ODP (Octal Die Package) with 1CE (1 Chip Enable), the CAM read operations are performed on a plurality of memory chips, e.g., stacked memory chips at the same time.
After the CAM read operation is performed, it is checked whether the CAM read operation has been finished at step S14.
If, as a result of the check, the CAM read operation has been finished, the package waits for a normal command. If, as a result of the check, the CAM read operation has not been finished, the package maintains the CAM read operation.
The CAM read operation is similar to a normal read operation. That is, when the CAM read operation for several chips is performed at the same time, relevant current consumption may increase. Therefore, technology for reducing/minimizing the current consumption during the booting process of the multi-chip packages is important.